A Bad dream…and marriage proposal
by UneLore
Summary: Something is keeping Usagi awake at night. She is getting a letter, with a strange proposal. Meetings with a man she recognise, from somewhere… an invitation to a wedding is handed to the girls in there sleep, to Usagi’s wedding…
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all, this is my first fanfic ever And after a bit of "please Sassa, why not writhe a story?" from a good friend a started this. My English my not be the best, but if there is something you well is wrong or something else, tell me! This is the first chapter, there is more coming xD_

_/ UneLore_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A Bad dream…and marriage proposal **_

"Noo!" She shouted and woke up from her bad dream. "It was just a dream…just a dream." She looked at the alarm clock on the bed table, three am. She wasn't supposed to wake up in at least four hours. She took down the picture of Mamoru. "Good night Mamo-chan, koishii."

But she didn't get much more sleep that night, as soon as she feel asleep, the dream came back, and she woke up again.

"Usagi, didn't you get some sleep last night? I mean you don't look so well."

"Well she never does." Rei reply and laughed.

"Onegai Rei? I had a bad dream. That's why I didn't get any sleep, and that's why I look like hell." Usagi said, without lifting her eyes away from the ground.

They didn't say much more on the way to school.

"Lets met up at my place after school." Rei said wile leaving the others at there school.

"Usagi? Tsukino Usagi?" Usagi turn around and met the one how asked her name.

"..Hai, I'm Usagi. What can I do for you…"

"My name doesn't matter. There is a person who wants to meet you. Here!" He handed over an envelope, with her name on. "Please read and let me know a respond tomorrow."

She looked down on her name, and she was going to ask the man a question, but when she looked up he was gone.

"Dear Usagi," the letter started.

"I'm no one that you know, or even have heard of. But I know who you are. I know the real and the future you, Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity.

And what I want with this letter is…"

"USAGI! WAKE UP!"

"Nani? I need to read it! I need to finish it!"

"Finish what, Usagi?" Ami asked.

"Oh, it was just a dream. It was so real." She looked down and saw the letter.

"…my way of asking you to marry me."

"NANI!" The girls screamed.

"That's what's written in the letter." She handed the letter over to the others. They looked at it and then on Usagi.

"Where…where did you get this?" Makoto asked.

"Who is it from?" Minako asked.

"I got it in my dream…and I don't know who it is from. I only know that I am supposed to give an answer tomorrow."

"Well, that is not so difficult. I mean you do not know this person, so it is just to say no." Rei said. "And beside you have Mamoru."

"Right, just to say no." sad Makoto. "Right Usagi!"

"..Anou...yeah...Right…just too...say…no." She took back the letter and gathered her stuff together. "I'm getting tired, so I'm leaving now. See you girls tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer from the others she ran out and headed back home.

_Mamoru, why aren't this simple? _She looked up on the moon. _Why can't I just say no to him? Who is he? This man, who wants me to marry him_

"Usagi, what's your answer?" The man from yesterday appeared.

"I can't answer, I don't know him. How can I say no or even yes to someone I never have met?"

"He knew that you would say that. That's why you are meting him tonight." He smiled and then a door appeared in front of them. "This way, miss Tsukino."

She followed him thru the door. The room was beautiful, it was as the room it self was glowing. Not in a bright light, but still glowing. There was not much in the room, a table, two cheers and a small fireplace with a sofa in front of it. There was someone sitting in the sofa. He was sitting so still that she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Hello, miss Tsukino Usagi. I am the man who sent that letter to you." He pointed at the letter in her hand.

_Is this the man who wants me to be his wife? There is something about him, I think. I know him from somewhere. _"It's nice to meet you. May I ask why?"

"Why?"

"Oh, yes. I mean, why did you ask me? Me of all people in the world? Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Why you? Why not? You are beautiful, smart and you are a future Queen."

_He wants me or just the future me? What dose he want?_

"Usagi, time to get up! School!" Her mom shouted from the hallway.

"Nani!" She turned around at looked out the window. "Why is this happening? Why to me?"

"Usako? Are you even listening?"

"Gomen Mamo-chan."

"You have been a bit off to day, why? Is there something wrong? What have happened?" He asked and put his arms around her.

"I don't know," She leaned her head on to his chest. _You are so warm Mamo-chan. I can hear your heart beat. I feel it thru my entire body. _"I have been having some sort of dream this last past nights. It's not a nightmare, and still not a good dream. I don't really know…"

"What is it about?"

"Well, in the first dream, I met a man. Someone I have never met before. He gave me this," She handed Mamoru the letter. "And said that I was to answer him last night."

"Na-ni? You…said no, right Usako?" He looked a bit worried.

"Well…"

"Did you say yes!" He rose from the bed, so fast it lead to that Usagi fell of the bed and hurt her head.

"Ouch, that hurts! And no I didn't say yes."

"Oh, gomen Usako," He helped her up on the bed again. "Demo…what did you say to him?"

"I just asked him why he wanted to get married to me."

"And? What did he answer?"

"'Why you? Why not? You are beautiful, smart and you are a future Queen', or something like that."

"How does he know that? I mean, how CAN he know that?"

"Donno…" She leaned over the bed to pick up the letter Mamoru had dropped. "I mean, I just met him, in a dream. He can't be for real? Right!"

"Well, Usako. The letter, it's for real." He took the letter from her and read it again.

When she got home from Mamoru, she took a bath and to get her mind straight. There were too much going on. _I love Mamo-chan. I don't want someone else. He is the only one for me. Demo, this letter, this new man. It's as I know him, as I have met him before. _

"Usagi, it's time for bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Hai okaa-san." She answered, rising from the bathtub. "This didn't clear much up."

"What's troubling you, Usagi?" Luna asked when she got back in to her room. "Is it that letter you showed the girls?"

"It's my bad dream, no need for you to worry." She smiled and took the brush and starting to brush her long blonde hair.

"Demo.."

"It's okay. I'm fine. It is just a bad dream Luna." _Just a bad dream…_

"Onegai Usagi, sit here." He showed her to the sofa.

"Demo…"

"Here, take a cup of tea." In just a moment a small table appeared with teacups and a teapot.

"Arigatou," she took up a cup, tasted. It was a sweet taste, tasted almost like sweets. "Where are you from?" She asked wile studying the fireplace.

"Oh, well I'm from earth, just like you. Or I was from the beginning at least."

"What do you mean, from the beginning?"

"Sir, the dress is here" Miki said, she was told that it was his name. Miki was also the one who had given her the letter.

"Already? Oh, that's nice." He answered Miki. "Show them in, so Usagi can see the dress."

"Good evening, sir, Miss Tsukino." A woman in a black dress came in, with tree girls after. One of the girls was caring a big box. "We got the dress ready faster then planed."

"I see that."

"This is the dress," She opened the box. Inside there was a white dress. It was beautiful, the most beautiful dress Usagi had ever seen. It looked almost as a wedding dress. No it WAS a wedding dress.

"Who…who is that beautiful dress made for?" She asked wile staring at the dress. "It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen."

The woman who had made the dress smiled. "You haven't told her?"

"Well, I was going to. But you came too early." He smiled at Usagi. _What? Are they serious?_

"This dress was custom made to only fit you, Miss Tsukino."

"Demo it is a wedding dress."

"Yes, and as far as I know you and mr…"

"Usagi? Onegai Usagi! Wake up."

"Nani?" Usagi opened her eyes, and the first she saw was a troubled Luna. "Luna? What's going on?"

"You need to come with me. Something has happened."

_Japanese translations:_

_Gomen/Gomen nasai/Gomen ne – Sorry/Excuse me_

_Nani – What_

_Demo – But_

_Onegai – Please_

_Hai – Yes_

_Arigatou – Thank you_

_Anou/Eto – Um/Err_

_Okaa-san - Mother_

_Koishii – My love_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again, its me xD_

_this is the second chapter, hope youll like it. And yes i know its a bit short :p_

_Hugs UneLore_

* * *

_**Chapter II "Letting them know"**_

"What is going on Luna?"

"There is something going on with…" They stopped at Hikawa shrine.

"Usagi! Luna! You are here." Artemis said running don the stairs followed by the girls.

"Why are we here?" Usagi asked.

"We all have been having a dream..:"

"You are having a dream, and calling me out here in the middle of the night? Why couldn't we just taken this tomorrow?"

"The dream is a bit worrying." Makoto answered.

"We where all given a dress."

"Anou, a dress? We are out here because you guys got a dress in your dreams?"

"Well, we where given the dresses, and we still had them when we woke up."

"But I still can't see why this is so worrying. Why not tell me this tomorrow?"

"Because we got this with the dress," Ami gave Usagi a small envelope.

"What is this?" She opened it and started to read the letter.

"It is an invitation," Rei said. "Too your wedding, Usagi."

Usagi looked at the invitation, "Anou, I…this is…" More didn't she get to say, she fell uncaused to the ground.

"Usagi!" They screamed.

"She is uncaused, let's take her somewhere else."

"Why not up to you Rei?"

"No good, lets take her to Mamoru instead."

---

She opened the door so fast it hit the wall with a big crash scaring him so he almost jumps out of the sofa. "How, how can you just send my friends dresses and invitations to your wedding that's by the way not going too happened?" Usagi almost screamed.

"Usagi, calm down. Here sit." He pulled out a chair. "I know that it wasn't fair of me to send your friends dresses and invitations, with out talking to you. But you didn't have to burst in here and scream your lungs out."

She looked at him, "Gomen. Demo, it is not right of you to do something like that."

"Daijobu. I know that, but we are going to get married."

"Nani?" _Oh no, just because I didn't say no from the beginning, he thought that I was going to marry him. _"I am so sorry. But I have Mamo-chan."

---

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan?" _I'm in Mamo-chans apartment. I was sleeping again._

"How are you? The girls brought you here, after you passed out."

"Well, I think I'm alright. But I am not sure. Where are the others?"

"They went home, and I promised to let them know when you woke up." He picked up the phone and called the girls.

_What in the world is going on? Is this really happening?_ She looked at Mamoru, he stood with is back turned to her. _I love you but I need to know what's going on._ She took her jacket and her shoes, and quiet left Mamoru's apartment. _I love you, Mamo-chan._

_---_

She got home she went strait to her room. She didn't even eat before she got to bed, which is strange since it was Usagi. Wile lying on the bed she thought about everything that was going on. And she fell a sleep holding on too the letter and the picture of her and Mamoru.

---

"Felling better now?" She was back again, but the women and her crew weren't there any more. It was only _him_ and the furniture. And that dress, that wonderful dress.

"Anou, yes…felling a bit better now. Demo, it's not thanks to you."

"Why so angry? Usako..."

"Don't you dare call me Usako, It's only Mamo-chan who gets to call me that."

"Demo Usagi-chan, can you at least try the dress on?"

"Why this sudden change in subject?" She asked and looked at the dress.

"You know that you want to, this is the dress of your dreams." _Well, it is. But I will NOT put it on just so he can see me in it. _She walked slowly towards the dress. _It's so beautiful, it really is the dress of my dreams._

---

"Usagi, there is someone seeking you at the door."

"I'm coming." She put the letter in the box with the dress.

"Hi, where did you go last night? Mamoru said that you left him wile he was talking in the phone with Rei."

"Oh, gomen ne. But there was something I needed to do." Usagi said, with a tone that was like ice.

"Demo, Usagi."

"I am alright now. Thanks for helping me, and I will tell Mamoru that to, when I see him."

"Demo..."

"Sorry but I have some stuff that's need to be taken care off." She smiled and showed Ami out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, long time no see. smile_

_Well here is the third chapter hope you'll enjoy it. And I hope next chapter don't take as long time as this did._

_That's all for me now //Unelore_

"**Two sides"**

"What's going on with you Usagi?" Rei asked on the way to school.

"Nothing is going on with me. Why are you asking that?"

"Have you been having more of those strange dreams? Or meetings with that guy?"

"No, and if I did, wouldn't I have told you that?" Usagi asked back.

"Well, I guess you would." That ended there discussion, and there were no more talking on the way to school. Not even a goodbye when they got separated.

- - -

"Why aren't Usagi here? She's always here with you guys." Mamoru said as he entered Rei's room, where the girls studied as the always did. Except that Usagi wasn't with them this time.

"No, she said that she was going to be with you to day." Luna answered.

"No, and she's not answering her on her cell phone either." He said.

"Well call home to her, maybe she's not felling well and stayed home." Rei said and pick up her phone. The others looked at her while she waited for an answer.

"Moshi moshi"

"Hi, it's Rei. Is Usagi home?"

"Hai, wait a second and I'll go get her."

"She's home." Rei said to the others.

"Moshi moshi."

"Usagi? Why are you home? Weren't you supposed to see Mamoru to day? That was you said to us."

"Gomen, I forgot. Is he with you guys? Can I speak to him?" Rei handed over the phone to Mamoru.

"Usako?"

"Hai, gomen for today. I completely forgot. I had other things on my mind, gomen."

"It's alright. I just got worried for you." He answered and sounded a bit relived.

"Mamo-chan, gomen. But I have some things I have to do before I go to bed. Can we talk more tomorrow?"

"Hai, I'll pick you up after school?"

"Sure, see you then. Bye." Click.

"Bye… She just said bye and hang up." He looked over to the girls, whom had tried to do as normal stuff as possible but didn't do them so well. "She said she had had a lot to think of to day."

"Well, it's going on a lot of things." Ami said to confirm what Usagi had said was true.

"But there is not more then usual. And she also said this morning that she hadn't dreamt any more of those dreams. And..."

"Do you really think that she hasn't dreamt ant more? Because I don't, she is not the best liar."

"So, why lie to us? And why do so now?"

"I intend to find out." Mamoru said as he left Hikawa shrine.

- -

_What am I doing here? Where am I? _She asked her shelf while slowly looking for someone or something else in the room where she was. _I have never been here before. Why am I here?_ As she looked around in the room, and realised that there was only the bed she was sitting in, in the whole room. Then she notices a small crack in the roof, and as she came closer she realised, it looked like a hatch. Like the one she had at home to the attic. But how was she going to get to the hatch? _The bed!_ She rushed over to the bed and tried to push it under the hatch.

"What are you doing? Usagi?"

"Anou, okaa-san." _What was I doing? Why have I moved my bed?_

"Why have you moved your bed, Usagi? And why did you do so in the middle of the night?"

"Eto, I don't know okaa-san. " She answered as she sat down on to the bed. "I really don't know."

"Usagi, "Her mother sat next to her. "Is there something that has happened?" _Do I tell her or do I not?_

"Well, I-I don't know." She hid her face in her hands and started to cry. "Okaa-san I really don't know what's going on, with me." Her mother put her arms around her child.

"There, there. It'll be better." Her mother left when they had pushed back the bed. "Try to get some sleep dear." She kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Hai okaa-san." As her mother left her room she laid down on the bed, _why can't I remember? _She closed her eyes and went to sleep in just a few moments.

_Huh, my head hurts nande? _She opened her eyes and realised, _I am not at home._ _I went to bed, after a bath, like I always do. But what happened after I fell asleep? _She was lying on a small bed, like one of those quest beds they had at home. _Where am I? _She kept asking her self. _How did I get here?_ She was in a room, without any windows and doors. The room was not bigger then that I would fill four of those quest beds. _Is there no way out of here?_ As she looked around in the room she tried to find something that indicated of some sort of door or hatch. But there was nothing, at least what she could see. _There is something over there!_ She rose from the bed to study the small crack in the roof. _How can I come up there?_ She looked around and realised there wasn't nothing but the bed in the room. _I need to move the bed._ As she thought that she started to move the bed, so it would stand right under the crack. _Ha! It's a hatch! Wait, there something familiar about this, this room, this hatch, but what?_ She retched towards the hatch; just to find that there was no way she could get out. As she realized that she sat down._ How am I going to get out of here?_

"You seem troubled my dear." _I know that voice!_

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same my dear, but I think I know the answer on that."

"What do you mean? Why am I here? How did you get here? How do I get out?"

"So many questions, lets see if I can answer any of them. First, 'what do I mean?' hmm let's see, you are locked in a small room and you wouldn't know why you are here. Second, 'why you are here?' I would believe it's because I wanted it. Third, 'how you got here?' Miki broth you here, and fourth 'how you can get out' well there is only one why out."

"And where's that way?"

"That way is thru me."

"Nani?" _He can't be serious, he just can't._

"Only way for you to get out of here is now to marry me."

"You can't keep me here, if I am away from home they'll search for me."

"They aren't going to search for you, since you aren't gone in the first place."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I'm here aren't I? Then I can't be at my house or school when I'm here, right?" _If I'm not at home, Mamo-chan, the girls, Luna and my parents will search form me, for sure._

"Are you sure about that, Usagi-chan?" _What in the world can he mean by that?_ "You see, when you are here with me there is a 'you' back at home. Right now that 'you' is a sleep in your bed."

"That can not be! There can't be more then one of me."

"Sorry to do you disappointed, but there is. In every human being there's to sides of one soul, have you heard about persons whom becomes a different person when the get amnesia?"

"Yeah I have…"

"Well that's because the other side takes over. Often it is the 'subconscious' that takes over the mind and lets the consciousness be the subconscious. And at this moment, your subconscious is sleeping in your bed while you are here."

"Nande? But I haven't been in any accidents or anything."

"Well you see most of the cases it's an accident or a traumatic experience. But not in all cases…"

"But how, I mean, my friends got dresses and the letter, and you…I don't get it."

"Oh dear, all of this is happening and every that's been happening these last days have happened. And you are going to marry, my dear Serenity."

"Eto…who are you? Why do I recognise you? I can't seam to remember…" He smiled.

"Dear Serenity, I hoped that you could remember me. But since not all your memory of the future is restored yet I can't blame you."

"What are you talking about?" _Is he from the future? Do I know him as Serenity?_

- - -

_Japanese translations:_

_Moshi moshi – Hello_

_Hai – Yes_

_Gomen/Gomen nasai/Gomen ne – Sorry/Excuse me_

_Anou/Eto – Um/Err_

_Okaa-san – Mother_

_Nande – Why_

_Nani – What_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, well this time it didn't take that long for a new chapter (one day :p)  
_

_And I hope I don't take so long to finish the next._

_Hope you'll like it :) _

_Enjoy //UneLore_

"**The other me"**

"Usagi! School!" Her mother shouted from downstairs.

"Hai okaa-san, I'm already done." She said while entering the kitchen. "Thanks for making lunch."

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Ikuko asked as she handed over the lunchbox to Usagi.

"Hai okaa-san, I feel wonderful, well I'm of to school. Bye." She left the house, leaving her mother with a question, 'what had happen to her daughter?'.

"Ohayõ Usagi, you're on time?" Naru asked when Usagi entered the classroom.

"Ohayõ Naru-chan." She placed her book bag on the desk. "Well I just woke up early this morning and got ready in time, I even had the time for breakfast." She smiled at her friend whom she known for almost her entire life.

"Let's start this class with… Usagi you are on time?" Haruna asked as she notice Usagi were in her seat as she was about to start class.

"Hai sensei." She answered her teacher with a big smile.

"Try to do this more often." Haruna said and continued with class.

- - -

"You were on time? YOU? No offence Usagi, but…"

"None taken, I just woke up early that are all. Can we please do this now?" She said and picked up her math book. The girls looked at her.

"You're serious? You really want to do this?" Rei asked and picked up a magazine. "You don't want to read this instead?"

"Well of course I would, but I have a math test in a week and I just don't get it. So can you please help me?"

"Sure that's what we are here for." Ami smiled and started to help Usagi with her math problems.

"Usagi, weren't you supposed to meet Mamoru after school to day?" Minako asked.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about that. Since we got off early I just…" She picked up her phone. "Mamo-chan? Gomen! I got of early from school and we just got to Rei's place. I'm so sorry!" She spoke some more to Mamoru and the others tried not to listen.

"Guys, I'm off. See you tomorrow?" The question was answered as she left the shire.

"See you tomorrow, Usagi!"

- - -

"So you mean that at this very moment my subconscious is controlling my body?" _I can't believe what I'm hearing. It's just too much…_

"Yes, I believe that 'you' are on your way to Mamoru. And so far no one has thought that, that 'you' isn't you. So there is nothing to worry about. You can stay here for as long as you, well I want."

"I am not going to marry you! You mean nothing to me!" _Is he really thinking that I would go though with this marriage? _

"How can you say so?" He grabbed my arm.

"Aouh! Let go! It hurts!" I tried to get loose, but he holds me to tight.

"You aren't going to get away this time!" _This time? What happened between us in the future? _

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer me, he opened a door. _Were did that come from?_ "Where are you taking me? Answer me!" He stopped in the middle of step and looked at me with cold eyes.

"To your room, my dear." He said though his teeth. _I don't dear to say anything else._ We walk, he walked I was dragged along, thru a dark corridor and we stopped in front of a big white door.

"Here, your room." He released my arm from his grip. My hand reacted quickly on the pain in my arm. "Mika has most likely already fixed your room. Hope you'll enjoy it." He opened the door, and showed me in. _It looks just like my room at home. Nande?_ He left me and looked the door. The room was almost identical with my room at home; I think the only different was that there weren't any pictures of Mamoru; there was picture of my family and friends but no pictures of Mamoru, not even one with everyone on.

"Miss Tsukino." Mika knocked and entered. "I am here to give you some cloths."

"Mika, can I ask you something?" He stopped hanging in cloths in the closet. "You will not lie?"

"Ask and then we will see if I have to lie." He smiled at me.

"Well, you have known… I don't even know his name. How am I supposed to marry him without even knowing that?"

"His name is Daren. And I have work for his family nearly forty years."

"Daren?" _That name, it seams so familiar. _"How does he know me? And how does he know queen Serenity?"

"Well, both young master and his best friend fell in love with a beautiful princess. Well none of them knew that she was a princess. She also fell in love, with the best friend. Young master thought that his best friend had betrayed him. And were sure that he would marry that princess and make his friends life a living hell…"

"I-I don't…"

"You see when princess Serenity fell in love with Endymion, Daren was there. When Endymion died he hoped to get Serenity's love, but since she committed suicide there were no way for him to get Serenity…"

"You are saying that Daren is, or was, friends with Endymion? There's no way he could be…"

"Do you remember when you met Endymion?"

"Well I don't remember every detail, if that's what you're asking."

"Daren stood right next to him when you met him. And to not remember him must hurt him, a lot."

"I know how I felt when Mamoru didn't remember me, but that's not the same… right?"

"Is it? All he wants… this isn't my place. I am so sorry miss."

"What more does he want?"

"Excuse me, but this isn't really me place. I'll come and get you to dinner, later." He bowed and left me with even more questions.

- - -

"Hi Usako, took you…"

"Yea, gomen Mamoru, but I'm here now aren't I?" She said and smiled. "What do you what to do?"

"I thought that we could go somewhere and talk… If that's okay with you?"

"Sure, why not go to your place it's not far, right?"

"Why not…" They walked over to Mamoru's apartment, when the got in Usagi sat down by the kitchen table.

"What did you what to talk about?" She asked, plain and simple.

"Do you want some tea?" She nodded. "Well, first I just want to know what you have been up to lately."

"What do you mean this stupid stuff with the letter and all?"

"Well yea, you have been acting weird…"

"Wouldn't you have acted weird if you were the one whom got that letter? What did you expect me to do?"

"I guess, but… I feel like you don't what me, or any of the others, to know what's going on. It's like you're hiding something from us…"

"Me? How could I do that? I'm not smart, if you haven't notice! Me hiding something, from you guys? What is that? How can you even think that? Don't you know me? Or don't you trust me?" She was just about to cry.

"Gomen nasai Usako, I trust you I do."

"But…"

"I don't know exact what to do; you don't want to open up anymore."

"Isn't that the girl's line?"

"Usagi?" He stood in front of her and looked down at her. "What's up with you?"

"There isn't something 'up' with me. I'm fine. The only one acting weird here is you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm not the one who's making this a big deal. I don't let it get me, so much I've learn. And if we are going to continue on this 'discussion' I don't think we could see each other for a while." She rose from her seat.

"Is that what you want then, fine with me."

"Good, fine. See you." She left his apartment quickly.

"Nande?" He throws a teacup in the wall.

- - -

_Japanese translations:_

_Hai – Yes_

_Okaa-san – Mother_

_Ohayõ – Good morning_

_Gomen/Gomen nasai/Gomen ne – Sorry/Excuse me_

_Nande – Why_


End file.
